


Care

by Vaizo



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tails is ornery, This is DUMB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaizo/pseuds/Vaizo
Summary: Sonic and Shadow have been keeping whatever ‘thing’ they’ve got going on lowkey. Tails outs Sonic's relationship status in the pettiest way possible
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	Care

Once a month, Shadow would insist on spoiling his hyperactive hedgehog with a full fur and quills conditioning treatment. He opted for a top rated salon-grade product, and was extra meticulous in ensuring that every bit was coated. Sonic usually spent the day inside afterward, but it was the peak of summer and he had plans with his friends.

Arriving at the frozen yogurt shop, he was surprised to have Silver accidentally bump into him - the blue hog was always there first by a long shot.

“Sorry dude, my feet were taking me faster than I realized! Not trying to be creepy, but your fur is ridiculously soft. Mine feels like sandpaper compared to yours… what the hell?”

Having previously taken his gloves off to cool his sweaty hands, he’d noticed with just a graze that his friend’s fur was unusually velveteen. The lavender cat accompanying him curiously removed a glove and patted Sonic’s fur.

“Impressive... did you get a keratin treatment? I haven’t gotten that done in years - it is expensive in this world. Now I miss having that luxury.”

Sonic fidgeted at the bombardment of attention.

“Err. It’s just something that’s become an every month thing. Haha… it really is nice though.”

Knuckles, who’d arrived moments after, did the same and the blue hog couldn’t help but feel like a thoroughly preened art display. His two-tailed best friend was the last to show up, and he gawked at the display.

“Woah, not sure you should all be touching him so much! His boyfriend is really aggressive and territorial - he’s going to track all of your stenches down and run you through!”

It seemed that Tails still hadn’t forgiven him for walking in on himself and Shadow a couple months ago. Sonic was still bummed that he’d moved out shortly after. His friends all retracted their hands like his fur had suddenly caught fire. Silver balked.

“What! He never told us anything, how were we supposed to know?!”

Sonic blanched at the setup he’d been strung into. He’d have to clue them in on his relationship status now.

“Guys, it’s fine, Tails is just a little  _ ornery _ from something I’ve apologized for multiple times already.”

Knuckles slapped him unnecessarily hard, right on the back spines. He winced while the echidna jeered at him.

“Who’s this we’re talking about?  _ Booooyfriend _ ?”

Silver and Blaze looked on, unimpressed.

“It’s Shadow… yeah he used to have a bad temper but he’s long since mellowed out! He’ll know why all of your scents are on- Tails, his nose doesn’t even work like that! Sorry, I would have brought him up once the subject came about.”

The blue blur was fumbling left, right and center to string sentences together. The boisterous red mobian let off and waved a hand dismissively.

“All good dude, you’ve got your reasons. Rouge mentioned that he’s been surprisingly tolerable to live with these days! Maybe he’s chill now because of you!”

Blaze speculatively patted the blue fur again.

“So does that mean he conditions your fur every month? That’s pretty cute. Silver would never do that for me, it takes forever to do it right and one bottle of the good stuff is like $150. Don’t even get me started on the cost of having it done professionally.” Said hedgehog elbowed the lavender feline good-naturedly. 

Sonic blanched. He’d felt uncomfortable enough having the broody hog dedicate so much time doing it, but was assuaged by his insistence that he wanted to and enjoyed the process. Knowing the stuff he used cost an entire grocery bill brought all the guilt back.

“I didn’t know that! I assumed it would be like twenty bucks at most!”

Tails butt in once again.

“He’s got more than enough money and desire to spend on you, sugar cakes. Don’t stress!”

Sonic gave him a withering glare. He would pray for the day that the fox would quit ripping him a new one over that.

* * *

Back at home in the evening, black and blue spines were meshed together on the couch. Shadow took an indiscriminate whiff of his partner. 

“You were a popular one today.”

“Woah! Can your nose pick up stuff that good?!”

Shadow grabbed the frantic blue hedgehog and held him.

“I don’t mind. It’s a compliment to my work, after all.”

“Hah… you’re full of yourself.”

Sonic sighed contentedly as he molded himself into the red-striped mobian’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> As much as he’s gonna pretend he’s sick of Sonic’s shit, Shadow secretly likes to pamper him ✨ GUN pays well
> 
> 18+ sonic ship discord link ✨ https://discord.gg/hFgXUn8dUx


End file.
